Kuroko no BBQ
by Zakurocchi
Summary: Toute la Kiseki no Sedai qui organise un déjeuné, c'est déjà compliqué. Mais qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien se passer s'ils organisaient ce déjeuné via Skype ? (OS complètement déglingué. Peut-être que j'y j'ajouterais d'autres OS sur le thème des réseaux sociaux !) EDIT : OS sur LG en ligne ajouté !
1. Kuroko no BBQ

** Ryouta à créé la discussion KISEKI NO BBQ **

[14:12:16] **Ryouta** : (/**)/*

[14:12:37] **Kuroko Tetsuya** : ?

[14:12:54] **Le seul qui peut me battre c'est moi** : Je savais pas qu'on avait prévu de faire un barbecue

[14:13:12] **Midorima Shintarou** : …

[14:13:22] **Kuroko Tetuya** : Moi non plus.

[14:13:50] **Ryouta** : C'est Akashicchi qui a proposé d'en faire un =(^w^)=*

[14:14:05] **Seijurô** : Merci d'avoir créé la discussion à ma place, Ryouta.

[14:14:20] **Ryouta :** De rien Akashicchi, c'est avec plaisir (9*u*)9

[14:14:33] **Atsushi Murasakibara** : On a parlé de barbecue ?

[14:14:51] **Le seul qui peut me battre c'est moi** : Tant qu'on me demande pas de ramener à bouffer ça me va

[14:15:12] **Ryouta** : Hey, c'est pas juste Aominecchi ! |(_)#

[14:14:18] **Ryouta** : Tout le monde doit ramener à manger ! (7v7)*

[14:14:22] **Seijurô** : Tout le monde devra venir avec quelque chose, Daiki. Tu n'échapperas pas à la règle.

[14:14:31] **Seijurô** : Ce ne serait pas amusant autrement.

[14:15:34] **Midorima Shintarou** : …

[14:15:35] **Atsushi Murasakibara** : Je veux pas partager mes snaaaaaacks.

[14:15:48] **Ryouta** : On se fait ça dans le parc ? (*q*)~

[14:15:52] **Kuroko Tetsuya** : Je m'occuperais des boissons alors.

[14:16:14] **Le seul qui peut me battre c'est moi** : Mais je sais pas cuisiner !

[14:16:25] **Ryouta** : (?o?)

[14:16:34] **Seijurô** : Je suis sûr que tu sous estimes tes capacités.

[14:16:45] **Midorima Shintarou** : …

[14:16:48] **Seijurô** : Un soucis, Shintarou ?

[14:17:04] **Midorima Shintarou** : Est-ce que je suis _vraiment_ le seul à qui le pseudo d'Aomine pose problème ?

[14:17:08] **Le seul qui peut me battre c'est moi** : Jaloux

[14:17:12] **Seijurô** : Maintenant que tu le fais remarquer...

[14:17:15] **Le seul qui peut me battre c'est moi** : …

[14:18:20] **Le seul qui peut me battre c'est Akashi** : …

[14:18:25] **Ryouta** : Heeeeeein ?! Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? (°O°)'

[14:18:29] **Le seul qui peut me battre c'est Akashi** : COMMENT TES CISEAUX ONT PU ARRIVER JUSQU'A LA ? AKASHI REPREND-LES

[14:18:35] **Kuroko Tetsuya** : J'ai toujours admiré ta force de persuasion, Akashi-kun.

[14:18:44] **Seijurô** : Merci Tetsuya, ça me touche.

[14:18:58] **Atsushi Murasakibara** : J'ai faaaaaaim.

* * *

[16:15:15] **Aomine – THE ACE** : Les mecs

[16:15:18] **Aomine – THE ACE** : On est dans la merde

[16:15:24] **Aomine – THE ACE** : Qui a prévenu Satsuki qu'on faisait un bbq ?

[16:15:30] **Atsushi Murasakibara** : C'est Kisechiiiiiiiin.

[16:15:38] **Ryouta** : Même pas vrai (ToT)

[16:15:45] **Midorima Shintarou** : Je prendrais ma trousse de secours, nanodayo.

[16:15:52] **Midorima Shintarou** : Joli changement de pseudo au fait Aomine.

[16:15:54] **Midorima Shintarou** : ;)

[16:16:02] **Aomine – THE ACE** : La ferme

[16:16:14] **Ryouta** : OH MON DIEU MIDORIMA QUI FAIT UN CLIN D'OEIL

[16:16:20] **Kuroko Tetsuya** : Kise-kun ?

[16:15:45] **Ryouta** : Oui ? \\(**\\)

[16:15:48] **Kuroko Tetsuya** : La ferme.

[16:15:48] **Midorima Shintarou** : La ferme, nanodayo.

[16:15:49] **Seijurô** : La ferme.

[16:15:49] **Aomine – THE ACE** : La ferme

[16:15:49] **Atsushi Murasakibara** : La ferme.

* * *

[17:31:52] **Aomine – THE ACE** : Les mecs

[17:31:59] **Aomine – THE ACE** : Déconnez pas là

[17:32:12] **Aomine – THE ACE** : QUI a dit à Satsuki de faire un pudding ?

[17:32:16] **Aomine – THE ACE** : QUI !?

[17:32:19] **Atsushi Murasakibara** : Je t'ai dit, c'est Kisechin.

[17:32:25] **Ryouta** : Mais non, c'est pas moi je vous jure ! (Q^Q)=

[17:32:28] **Aomine – THE ACE** : Bande d'enflures

[17:32:30] **Aomine – THE ACE** : charognards

[17:32:35] **Seijurô** : Ce serait embêtant qu'il y ait un mort avant même le début de la fête.

[17:32:43] **Midorima Shintarou** : Ce serait embêtant qu'il y ait un mort _tout court_ , nanodayo.

[17:32:58] **Aomine – THE ACE** : Si c'est aucun d'entre vous qui l'a prévenu, qui ça peut bien être ?

[17:33:04] **Aomine – THE ACE** : …

[ Dix minutes plus tard]

[17:43:12] **Aomine – THE ACE** : … Tetsu sombre enfoiré

[17:43:40] **Kuroko Tetsuya** : Momoi-san a su se montrer très persuasive.

* * *

[19:35:45] **Kuroko Tetsuya** : Ca va faire un moment qu'on entend plus Aomine-kun

[19:35:57] **Ryouta** : Il aurait pas du manger ce qu'à préparé Momoicchi (QvQ)#

[19:36:11] **Atsushi Murasakibara** : Akachin est afk lui aussi.

[19:36:29] **Kuroko Tetuya** : Maintenant que tu le dis...

[19:36:38] **Midorima Shintarou** : Je crois qu'il n'a pas trop apprécié d'être traité d'enflure et de charognard.

[19:36:42] **Ryouta** : Heeeeeeh !? (TuT)

[19:36:47] **Atsushi Murasakibara** : Pauvre Minechin.

[19:36:55] **Kuroko Tetuya** : Ca a été un plaisir de te connaître, Aomine-kun.

* * *

** Kuroko Tetuya a ajouté Momoi à la conversation **

[19:58:02] **Momoi** : Coucou tout le monde :coeur:

** Aomine – THE ACE à quitté la conversation **

[19:58:37] **Midorima Shintarou** : Au moins, ça a le mérite d'être clair, nanodayo.

* * *

[20:04:45] **Atsushi Murasakibara** : Minechin a-t-il quitté la conversation parce que Momochin a été ajoutée,

[20:05:12] **Atsushi Murasakibara** : Où l'a-t-il quitté parce qu'il s'est littéralement fait défoncé la face par Akachin ?

[20:05:21] **Atsushi Murasakibara** : Le mystère reste entier.

* * *

[20:45:31] **Momoi** : Il y a rien de mieux que cuisiner devant Master Chef ^-^

[20:45:48] **Momoi** : J'espère que ça vous plaira !

[20:46:23] **Atsushi Murasakibara** : Non

[20:46:29] **Atsushi Murasakibara** : Arrête Momochin

[20:46:32] **Atsushi Murasakibara** : Franchement

[20:46:34] **Atsushi Murasakibara** : Arrête

[20:46:41] **Atsushi Murasakibara** : Je t'aime bien tu sais

[20:46:50] **Atsushi Murasakibara** : Mais là tu te fais du mal pour rien

[20:46:55] **Momoi** : ?

[20:46:55] **Atsushi Murasakibara** : Tu ME fais du mal pour rien

[20:47:15] **Midorima Shintarou** : Il est toujours très sensible quand il est question de nourriture.

* * *

[04:04:04] **Kuroko Tetuya** : Erreur 404 : Aomine-kun not found

* * *

[05:28:06] **Seijurô** : Re.

[05:28:06] **Seijurô** : Il reste des couche-tard à ce que je vois.

** Seijurô à ajouté Aomine – THE ACE à la conversation **

[05:32:14] **Kuroko Tetsuya** : Ca a été long.

[05:32:29] **Aomine – THE ACE** : Comme ma b-

[05:32:34] **Seijurô** : ...

** Aomine – THE ACE à quitté la conversation **

[05:32:41] : **Kuroko Tetsuya** : Il faut quand même avouer qu'il cherche la merde.

* * *

[09:04:07] **Seijurô** : Je vous donne rendez-vous au parc, dans les alentours de 12:30.

[09:04:12] **Seijurô** : Soyez à l'heure.

[09:04:25] **Seijurô** : Et n'oubliez pas de rapporter chacun quelque chose de différent.

 **[Trois heures plus tard]**

[12:09:48] **Ryouta** : Je crois qu'on a encore oublié de rajouter Aominecchi à la conversation...

[12:10:11] **Ryouta** : Vous croyez qu'il est au courant pour l'heure ? (°0°)

[12:12:01] **Midorima Shintarou** : D'ailleurs, Momoi n'a pas non plus donné signe de vie depuis la fin de Master Chef.

[12:12:08] **Midorima Shintarou** : C'est étrange, nanodayo.

[12:12:20] **Kuroko Tetuya** : À moins que le pudding de Momoi-san ne s'appelle Akashi-kun, je crois qu'on s'est trompé d'agresseur depuis le début.

[12:12:29] **Ryouta** : Mais pourquoi il disparaît toujours après qu'Akashicchi ait envoyé un message ? (?u?)~

[12:12:35] **Seijurô** : Serait-ce une accusation, Ryouta ?

[12:12:47] **Atsushi Murasakibara** : Si ça se trouve le pudding de Momochin s'appelle vraiment Akachin.

* * *

Après toutes ces mésaventures, la Kiseki réussi tout de même bel et bien à se retrouver au parc pour faire un pique-nique.

Kuroko a apporté les boissons, comme prévu.

De l'eau minérale.

Le con.

Le seul qui était content, vous vous en doutez, c'était Kise.

Midorima a apporté une salade Russe.

Vous savez, ces trucs avec des cocos plats, des pommes de terres, des œufs, du thon, de la carotte et une sauce vinaigrette préparée par ses soins.

Personne n'en a mangé.

Kise s'est chargé d'apporter des snacks allégés.

Murasakibara les a mangé.

Murasakibara a apporté pleins de petits biscuits.

Il les a aussi mangé.

Akashi a apporté une espèce de panier garnit haut de gamme avec tout plein de fruits et des pâtes sucrées aux goûts multiples.

Digne de l'empereur.

Il n'a laissé personne s'en approcher à moins d'un mettre sans son autorisation.

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, Momoi et Aomine sont aussi venus -ce dernier avait des cernes plus grandes que sa légendaire connerie- , avec des chips et des sandwichs.

Ca, tout le monde a pu en moins en manger.

Etrangement, il n'y avait aucun pudding.

Rien.

Nada.

Murasakibara en fut presque déçu.

Mais la journée fut des plus merveilleuses, quand bien même on ne sut jamais ce qu'il était advenu du pudding affectueusement dénommé « Akashi ».

* * *

 _Alors, j'espère que vous vous êtes autant éclaté à le lire que moi à le faire ! Peut-être que j'ajouterais encore un ou deux OS de ce genre._  
 _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !_


	2. Kuroko no Loup Garou

EDIT : Laura-067 et Izumo je vous remercie pour vos avis, c'est gentil de m'avoir signalé le manque d'authenticité du caractère de Murasabikara. Il n'y a pas de raison que je le prenne mal, aucun soucis ! J'ai apporté une modification (car après coup c'est vrai que le pauvre était un peu trop sérieux. Peut-être que l'avoir écrit d'une traite et posté direct ne m'a pas aidé à remarquer ce défaut). N'hésitez pas à me dire si cela va mieux !

Vous l'avez demandé, le voilà ! Je ne pensais pas du tout faire de suite, mais puisque ça vous a plu je me suis dit, pourquoi pas. En tout cas merci pour vos reviews, follows et favs, ça m'a faire super plaisir de voir que ce petit OS vous faisait autant rire !

Pour celui là j'ai décidé de ne pas faire du déjà exploité, c'est à dire du Facebook entre autre. Tous pleins d'auteurs ont déjà écrit dessus bien mieux que je ne pourrais le faire. Du coup sur un coup de tête j'ai voulu essayé un OS sur le jeu LG en ligne ! Je doute qu'il soit tout aussi bien que le premier, mais je me suis amusée à l'écrire. (le masculin quant aux actions de Momoi et le voyante au masculin est tout à fait normal, c'est ainsi que fonctionne le jeu par défaut. J'ai essayé de rester la plus fidèle possible)

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Kiseki no LG en ligne**

 _Akashi est entré dans le salon_

 _Midorima est entré dans le salon_

 _Aominelebeaugoss est entré dans le salon_

 _Kise est entré dans le salon_

 _Kuroko est entré dans le salon_

 _Murasakibara est entré dans le salon_

 _Momoi est entré dans le salon_

 _Akashi est prêt_

 **Akashi** : Je vais lancer la partie, n'oubliez pas de mettre prêt.

Kise est prêt

 **Kise** : Je suis le premier ! ( ***-*)**

 **Aominelebeaugoss** : C'est pas que j'en ai rien à foutre

 **Aominelebeaugoss** : mais quand même

 _Midorima est prêt_

 _Momoi est prêt_

 **Momoi** : Dai-chan, c'était méchant !

 **Kise** : (Q_Q)

 _Kuroko est prêt_

 _Murasakibara est prêt_

 **Kuroko** : Tu devrais peut-être penser mettre prêt avant de te moquer de qui que ce soit, Aomine-kun.

 **Akashi** : Quelle voix de la sagesse, Tetsuya.

 **Kuroko** : Merci.

 **Murasakibara** : Aomine, ton pseudo il est vraiment moche.

 **Murasakibara** : C'est de la publicité mensongère. Et j'aime pas la publicité mensongère.

 **Midorima** : Il fait un complexe d'infériorité, nanodayo.

 **Kise** : Pauvre Aominecchi, faut pas complexer ( _;)~

 **Aominelebeaugoss** : Je ne complexe pas, bande de jaloux !

 **Aominelebeaugoss** : pff

 **Kuroko** : Jolie onomatopée.

 _Aominelebeaugoss_ a quitté le salon.

 **Murasakibara** : Non mais s'il ragequit au moindre petit pique aussi...

* * *

 _Aominelebeaugoss est entré dans le salon_

 **Midorima** : Tu as fini ta petite crise ?

 **Aominelebeaugoss** : Je faisais pas de crise.

 **Aominelebeaugoss** : Je faisais valoir ma dignité, nuance.

 **Akashi** : Ca suffit cette fois.

 **Akashi** : Tout le monde met prêt que nous puissions commencer.

 _Akashi est prêt_

 _Kuroko est prêt_

 _Midorima est prêt_

 _Murasakibara est prêt_

 _Kise est prêt._

 _Momoi est prêt._

 _Aomine est prêt._

 **Murasakibara** : Sa dignité ?

 **Murasakibara** : Quelle dignité ?

 **Aomine** : Cette fois je quitte vraiment la part -

 _Akashi a lancé la partie_

* * *

 _[La nuit tombe sur le village de Tiercelieu]_

 _ **Cupidon** a formé un couple. *petit cri désespéré au loin*_

 _La **Voyante** a espionné un joueur qui est chasseur..._

 _Les **Loups-Garous** ont choisi leur victime._

 _La **Sorcière** peut utiliser ses potions._

* * *

 _[Le village se réveille]_

 _ **Kise** qui était l'idiot du village est mort._

[ _Seuls les morts peuvent voir ces messages._

 _ **Kise** : Quoi ? La sorcière ne m'a pas sauvé ? (T_T)_ ]

 **Murasakibara** : C'est quand que le jeu se termine ?

 **Kuroko** : RIP abrutit du village.

[ _ **Kise** :_ _C'était « idiot » du village (;_;)_ ]

 **Midorima** : RIP crétin du village, nanodayo.

 **Akashi** : RIP, demeuré du village .

[ _ **Kise** : … (A_A)'_ ]

 **Momoi** : RIP Ryouta-chan _;

 **Aominelebogoss** : MDR OH LE BOULET RIP

 **Aominelebeaugoss** : Je propose qu'on fasse une minute de foutage de gueule en hommage

 **Murasakibara** accuse **Aominelebeaugoss**

 **Aominelebeaugoss** : Comment ça tu m'accuses ?!

 **Murasakibara** : Je sais pas, et j'ai faim.

 **Murasakibar** a : Et puis tu as la tête d'un coupable.

 **Aominelebeaugoss** : Tu te fous de ma gueule

 **Aominelebeaugoss** : toi t'as même pas dit RIP !

 **Midorima** accuse **Murasakibara**

 **Aominelebeaugoss** accuse **Murasakibara**

 **Midorima** : Aomine n'a pas tord, nanodayo.

 **Midorima** : Et puis tu l'as accusé un peu trop rapidement.

 **Murasakibara** : Pour ma défense, c'était drôle.

 **Murasakibara** : Très drôle

 **Murasakibara** : Hahah.

[ _ **Kise** : Il a pas l'air très amusé quand même (Q_Q)_ ]

 **Aominelebeaugoss** : Je dis pas le contraire

 **Aominelebeaugoss** : mais du coup cet argument fonctionne aussi pour moi !

 **Murasakibara** accuse Kuroko

 **Aominelebeaugoss** : Il fuit nos accusations ahah

 **Kuroko** : Pourquoi ce vote ?

 **Murasakibara** : J'ai faim.

 **Kuroko** : C'était très profond.

 **Momoi** accuse **Murasakibara**

 **Momoi** : PAS TOUCHE A MON TETSUYA.

 **Kuroko** accuse **Murasakibara**

 **Kuroko** : Je suis désolé, je ne veux pas perdre parce que tu as faim.

 **Aominelebeaugoss** : N'empêche si ça se trouve Murasakibara c'est la sorcière

 **Aominelebeaugoss** : Parce que remarquer Tetsuya sa relève de la magie occulte

 **Murasakibara** : On est censé rire ?

 **Aominelebeaugoss** : Je suis un atiste incompri

 **Kuroko** : Ce n'est pas que tu es incompris,

 **Kuroko** : C'est que tu es incompréhensible, Aomine-kun.

 **Murasakibara** : Houuuu, ça clash sévère.

 **Midorima** : ... Si tu ne fournis pas de défense, tu vas rejoindre l'idiot du village dans pas longtemps Murasakibara, nanodayo.

 **Murasakibara** : La flemme.

 **Murasakibara** : Puis t'façon j'aime pas jouer avec vous.

 **Akashi** : Puisqu'il en est ainsi...

 _Le village a décidé d'éliminer **Murasakibara**. Il était **Loup-Garou**._

 _[la nuit tombe sur le village de Tiercelieux]_

* * *

 _La **Voyante** espionné un joueur qui est voyante..._

 _Les **Loups-Garous** ont choisi leur victime._

 _La **Sorcière** peut utiliser ses potions._

* * *

 _[Le village se réveille]_

 _Il n'y a eu aucun mort._

 **Aominelebeaugoss** : Alors ça c'est de la voyante en or !

 **Aominelebeaugoss** : GG

 **Momoi** : Non mais sérieux...

 **Akashi** : Petit soucis identitaire peut-être ?

 **Kuroko** : Elle sait au moins son rôle, c'est déjà ça.

 **Aominelebeaugoss** : Bon au moins GG pour le loup

 **Aominelebeaugoss** : Et GG la sorcière

 **Momoi** : GG ? Sorcière ?

 **Kuroko** : Momoi, as-tu au moins pensé à lire les règles du jeu avant de jouer ?

 **Momoi** : Mais oui ! * pleure *

 **Akashi** : GG veut dire Good Game, soit « bien joué ».

 **Akashi** : Daiki remercie la sorcière car elle est la seule, grâce à sa potion de vie, qui a pu sauver la victime des loups-garous, et remercie le village car grâce à nos votes, un des loups est morts.

[ _ **Kise** : Et quel loup ! (^_^)'_

 _ **Murasakibara** : La ferme ou je vais t'écraser._ ]

 **Momoi** : Merci Akashi-kun ! ^o^

 **Aominelebeaugoss** accuse **Midorima**

 **Aominelebeaugoss** : Défense ?

 **Midorima** : C'était rapide.

 **Aominelebeaugoss** : T'es bien le seul à me dire ça.

 **Akashi** : Daiki.

 **Aominelebeaugoss** : Désolé, c'est sorti tout seul.

 **Akashi** : …

 **Aominelebeaugoss** : Non mais j'ai rien dit cette fois, c'est vous qui avez l'esprit tordu !

[ _**Kise** : Pauvre Midorimacchi (i_i)_ ]

- _deux minutes se sont écoulées_ -

 **Aominelebeaugoss** : T'en mets du temps à répondre

[ _ **Murasakibara** : Je parie que Midorima a trop honte pour envoyer un message_

 _ **Murasakibara** : Il pue la voyante à des km à la ronde._ ]

 **Akashi** : Le temps est bientôt écoulé, Shintarou.

 **Akashi** : Tu ferais mieux d'accélérer.

- _Il ne reste plus que trois secondes_ -

 _ **Momoi** accuse **Midorima**_

 _ **Kuroko** accuse **Midorima**_

 _Le village a décidé d'éliminer **Midorima**. Il était voyante._

[ _ **Midorima** : Il me semble que si je garde le silence depuis si longtemps ce n'est pas pour rester en retrait et éviter toute accusation mais plutôt pour analyser. Quoi que j'ai tout aussi intérêt à ne pas trop parler pour éviter d'attirer le regard sur moi, nanodayo. Il semble que pour me défense je suis obliger de mettre en quelque sorte mon rôle en danger. Je suis utile au village bien plus que la moitié des joueurs, ainsi donc il serait préférable de me laisser en vie au moins jusqu'au prochain tour, nanodayo. Je vais sonder la personne de votre choix, comme ça vous verrez soit quelqu'un innocenté, soit un lg, ce qui permettra facilement de gagner la partie._

 _ **Kise** : …_

 _ **Midorima** : NON MAIS NON MAIS J'ETAIS A UNE SECONDE DE REPONDRE_

 _ **Murasakibara** : Dans un sens j'ai presque mal au cœur pour toi. _

_**Midorima** : Pour ma défense, ma souris a dérapé durant la nuit, nanodayo._ ]

* * *

 _[La nuit tombe sur le village de Tiercelieux]_

 _Les loups-garous ont choisi leur victime._

 _La sorcière peut utiliser une de ses potions._

* * *

 _ **Aominelebeaugoss** qui était **Chasseur** est mort dévoré par les loups._

 _La **Sorcière** a utiliser sa potion contre **Kuroko** qui était **Loup-Garou**. **Momoi** , qui était **Cupidon** , ne peut supporter cette perte et suit son amour dans la tombe._

[ _ **Kise** : Ouaaaaaah !?_

 _ **Murasakibara** : J'aurais jamais deviné que Kurochin était Loup-Garou.  
_

 _ **Midorima** : Il était dans ton équipe crétin, nanodayo.  
_

 _ **Kuroko** : Akashi-kun a un très bon sens de l'analyse._

 _ **Momoi** : J'étais à deux doigts de gagner la partie avec Tetsuyaaaa ;_;_ ]

 _Le chasseur à cinq secondes pour tirer une balle._

 **Akashi** : N'y pense même pas.

[ _ **Aominelebeaugoss** : …_

 _ **Aominelebeaugoss** : Mon second prénom est danger._

 _ **Aominelebeaugoss** : Danger Bond._ ]

 **Aominelebeaugoss** a tiré sur **Akashi**.

[ _ **Midorima** : … Mais ça n'a aucun sens !_

 _ **Murasakibara** : Ho le con._ ]

La partie se termine sur un match nul.

[ _ **Momoi** : Mais quel abrutit, le village aurait pu gagner !_

 _ **Midorima** : Aomine ne s'est jamais distingué par sa présence d'esprit. C'était prévisible, nanodayo._

 _ **Akashi** : Daiki, tu as cinq secondes pour courir._ ]

 **Aominelebeaugoss** a quitté le salon.

* * *

Voilà pour ce second OS barré ! Vous en avez pensé quoi ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review et à me dire si vous avez envie que j'écrive sur quelque chose de particulier.

Bisou baveux,

 _Zakurocchi_


End file.
